ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Minstrel
How Minstrel joined the Tourney Minstrel was an electronic genius which was in fact a logical pursuit for someone who was also highly talented in music since both music and electronic energy are transmitted in waves. What made him so dangerous was he possessed a "level of electronic sophistication far beyond anyone else in the world" at that time. The Minstrel used his musical talents to deliver his demands and taunts to Gotham's citizens, police force and protectors over the air waves. With rhyming lyrics he would communicate his villainous intents accompanied by soft strumming on a lute. In addition, he has the peculiar habit of rolling his 'r's. Not only was he an evil mastermind, but also a strikingly handsome man who possessed a winning charm. Many of Gotham City's women were swooned by his personality and warm, attractive singing voice. Harriet Cooper, Aunt to Bruce Wayne's youthful ward Dick Grayson, was one such woman. When his female partner in crime, Octavia, remarked Batman too had a warm, attractive voice, Minstel was incredulous. He could not understand how Octavia could be fooled by what he called Batman's "phony mystique". Later on, he called Batman and Robin "inefficient". Though he appeared to be in great physical shape, he abhored violence, refusing to indulge in fisticuffs or brawling. When the Melodic Fiend was finally captured by Batman and Robin, his men defeated, he went peacefully into police custody. He did, however, promise a jailbreak and revenge in a song composed for a television interview. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Minstrel holds his hands over his oud strings. After the announcer calls his name Minstrel swings a saber, then plays his oud as the camera zooms saying "A helpful minstrel I, when I see folks in trouble / Then I come on the double, with counsel both soothing and wise / With counsel both soothing and wise." Special Moves Oud Spark (Neutral) Minstrel plays a note that sends a music note of energy at his opponent. Clarinet Flare (Side) Minstrel plays some clarinet notes that send flames out of the end towards the opponent. Lords of Leaping (Up) Minstrel jumps up and plays a note that generates a disc of energy around himself. Static Bolt (Down) Minstrel pulls out his Static Bolt Device and sprays bolts that mess up the opponent's controls for a period of time. Saber Etude (Hyper Smash) Minstrel swings his saber on the opponent in the shape of music notes, then plays a loud note that makes a music energy note blow his opponent sky high. Earthquake Suite (Final Smash) Minstrel begins to play a lovely instrumental on his oud while the area shakes violently. Just then debris usch as i-beams begins to fall around to give damage to the opponent. After 20 seconds, the shaking stops. Victory Animations #Minstrel tips his hat then says "If there's anything I can't abide, it's a reformer." #Minstrel plays some flute sounds then says "Your city will disintegrate - it matters not to me." #Minstrel plays his oud and sings "Good night, heroes/ adios, lazybones/ sayonara, losers/ I'm going to leave you now!" On-Screen Appearance Minstrel walks in from curtains then takes a bow saying "Accept my terms or there will be irreversible calamity. You have until nightfall to prevent a frightful downfall." Trivia *Minstrel's rival is the pyrophobic Juggernaut of Special Fire Force Company 2, Takeru Noto. Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters